Ghostbusters: The Video Game
Ghostbusters: The Video Game is a video game in development based on the Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II published by Atari. Sony has confirmed that the game will be released on June 16th in the US (for all but PSP which may come out by Christmas) and June 19th in Europe for the PS3, and PS2 (rest of the versions are to be released late autumn). The Official Game Guide Paperback is also coming out on the 16th. Gameplay Each version of the game will have its gameplay differences: Terminal Reality has described the game play of their version as "Gears of War Light". Their version will have a stricter emphasis on action than the version being developed by Redfly which will also make use of puzzle elements. Another difference is that the Redfly version will have optional local multiplayer for the entirety of the main game whereas the Terminal Reality version will include on-line multiplayer content separate from the main story. Both will make use of Terminal Reality's proprietary "Infernal Engine" for advanced in-game physics that will be integral to game play. This will be true especially in the Terminal Reality version because the amount of money earned for buying new equipment decreases the more the player makes use of the destructible environments. Conversely, special achievements, trophies, etc. will be awarded to players who take the time to destroy specific things and or all things. Little is known thus far about the DS version which Redfly has outsourced to Zen Studios. From the few screenshots released, it appears that the DS version will have isometric action as well as driving sequences & elements of resource management in its game play. Plot The game's storyline is being written by Dan Aykroyd and Harold Ramis, the writers of the original films. They, along with Bill Murray and Ernie Hudson, will also lend their voices and likenesses to the game. Several supporting cast members, such as William Atherton (Walter Peck), Brian Doyle-Murray (as the new mayor of New York) and Annie Potts (Janine Melnitz) have also signed on; however, Rick Moranis (Louis Tully) and Sigourney Weaver (Dana Barrett) have declined to be a part of the game. A new love interest for Peter is introduced named Dr. Ilyssa Selwyn (portrayed by Alyssa Milano). The player is inserted into the story as a new rookie Ghostbuster. On the PS3, Xbox 360, and PC versions, the game's associate producer Ryan French is the model for the character - a Caucasian male with short, shaved brown hair with the name "Rookie" on his name tag. On the Wii, PS2 and DS versions, the character's hair is blond and longer than in the other versions. The events of the game occur during Thanksgiving 1991, two years after the events in Ghostbusters II. Players portray a new recruit hired to test Egon Spengler and Ray Stantz's new equipment, during a recent rise of paranormal activity. Along the way, players battle ghosts from the films, such as Vigo the Carpathian, Slimer, Gozer, and Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Development In January 2007, videos that showed a Ghostbusters game in action for the Xbox 360 surfaced on the internet. Though the tech demos were legitimate according to developer ZootFly, trouble with copyright issues arose as no license had been granted. In order to avoid possible lawsuits, ZootFly will be instead developing a similar game named TimeO based on their Ghostbusters prototype. Coincidentally, Sony was already looking for a developer of their own to create a Ghostbusters game. Vivendi Universal took on the project with developer Terminal Reality. In an interview on a television show, Ghostbusters creator Dan Aykroyd confirmed that the game is essentially Ghostbusters III. The previously mentioned "Ghostbusters In Hell" plotline often associated with a third movie is not being used for the game, although Aykroyd previously announced the possibility of a computer-generated film based on that script. However, Aykroyd also claimed this game will feature elements of that script while being treated as a computer-generated film. Texas based Redfly Studios was approached to create a version for the Nintendo Wii, although they were currently under way with another Wii project called "Mushroom Men: The Spore Wars", They knew it was too great an opportunity to pass on. Once having accepted the task, Redfly decided that doing a direct port of Terminal Reality's version would be infeasible due to the relative lack of processing power of the Wii. Instead they chose to create a new game from the ground up using a more stylized cartoon aesthetic. The game itself however will share the same story, plot points, music and voice acting as the version being developed by Terminal Reality. In November 2007, Game Informer magazine revealed its December cover, which sported the Ghostbusters logo, announcing a "world exclusive premiere" of the game. The first actual gameplay video (taken from the Xbox 360 build) was shown on G4TV's X-Play, featuring a level where the player (partnered with Egon Spengler and Ray Stantz) chases Slimer around the Sedgwick Hotel. Other characters who have been confirmed to appear in the game in the magazine from the first film are the librarian ghost and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man and from the second film, Vigo and the Scoleri Brothers. On May 9, 2008, Spike TV aired an episode of GameTrailers featuring a story on the game. They confirmed features such as the Slime Tether device and an appearance by Gozer. On July 28, 2008 Activision Blizzard (the publisher of Vivendi's and Sierra's titles) announced that only five franchises would be released through Activision. Ghostbusters was not one of them and was put in developmental limbo following the announcement. The Sierra PR team later confirmed that the game was not and would not be canceled. In October 2008, Variety reported that Atari had purchased the rights to publish the game. Ending months of speculation, Infogames announced on November 7, 2008 that Atari would be releasing the game in June 2009 to coincide with the 25th anniversary of the first film's theatrical release. In April it was revealed that the game in Europe would be released by Sony instead of by Atari (for PS3 and PS2) and that the others system versions would be delayed till fall. Main Cast Characters Playable Characters * Rookie * Female Rookie (So far only for the Redfly versions) Main Characters *Dr. Peter Venkman (portrayed by Bill Murray) *Dr. Ray Stantz (portrayed by Dan Aykroyd) *Dr. Egon Spengler (portrayed by Harold Ramis) *Dr. Winston Zeddemore (portrayed by Ernie Hudson) *Dr. Ilyssa Selwyn (portrayed by Alyssa Milano) Minor Characters * Janine Melnitz (portrayed by Annie Potts) * Walter Peck (portrayed by William Atherton) * Mayor Jock Mulligan (portrayed by Brian Doyle-Murray) Villain Ghosts * Vigo(non-active) * Slimer * Sloth Ghost * Bellhop Ghost * Candelabrum Crawler * Dead Fish Flier * Kitchen Golem * Sargassi, the Sea Captain * Construction Worker Ghost * Hobo Ghost * Stay Puft Minion, aka Marshmallow Mini * Opera Lady * Stay Puft Marshmallow Man * Stone Gargoyle * Azetlor the Destroyer * Book Bat * Book Centurion * Book Golem * Coal Golem * Cruster * Crusto * Cultist * Library ghost * Paper Construct * Beauty Queen Ghost * Black Slime Fiend * Black Slime ghost * The Chairman * Confederate Ghost * Flying Skull * Possessed Human * Possessed Statue * Possessor Ghost * Union Ghost * Venom Crawler * Chef Ghost, Chef DeForrest * Cook Ghost * Kitchen Flier * Spider Crawler * Spider Witch * Webbed Fiend * Black Slime Monster * Imprisoned Juvenile Slor * Cemetery Crawler * Cultist Summoner * Grave Fiend * Grave Monster * Keyhead Monster * Ivo Shandor, Shandor the Architect * Stone Angel * Kitchen Wisps * Tyrannosaurus Rex Skeleton (Wii version) * Clown Ghost Ectoplasm Types * Ectoplasm * Ectoplasmic Residue * Black Slime * Black Slime Portal Weapons/Equipment/Vehicle * Proton Pack * Plasma Distribution System * Dark Matter Generator * Composite Particle System * P.K.E. Meter * Ecto Goggles * Trap * Ecto-1b * Ecto-H20 Levels * Firehouse Tutorial Level * Welcome to the Hotel Sedgewick Level * Panic in Times Square Level * Checking Out the Library Level * Museum of (Super)Natural History Level * Return to the Sedgewick Level * Lost Island Rising Level * Central Park Cemetery Level Places/Locations * Firehouse * New York City Public Library * Sedgewick Hotel Versions/Ports There are two major versions of the game slated for release. One version uses a more realistic aesthetic while the other version uses a more stylized aesthetic. Both will have the same basic story and same basic dialogue given by the actors. Ghostbusters: The Video Game will also have exclusive bonus content available which will differ depending on which store the game is purchased at. So far, this content includes; the Ghostbusters II uniform, a golden proton pack and an alternate character model for the Rookie where he is a ghost. The realistic version of the game by developers Terminal Reality will be released for the following: *PC *PS3 *Xbox 360 The stylized version of the game by developers Red Fly Studio will be released for the following: *Wii *PS2 There are also portable versions the game in development. Although details are few, the DS version being developed by Zen Studios and uses the same stylized aesthetic as the versions being developed by Redfly Studios. The gameplay of this version differs greatly from the console versions and it is yet unclear as to whether or not the portable versions share the same story. Announced portable versions will be released for the following: *DS *PSP Issues and Conflicts The two styles "realistic version" and "stylized version" have many differences in appearances which stands to argue what is Movie Timeline Canon and what is not. So far its revealed the Containment Unit is red much like the first movie in the realistic version, while the Containment Unit is a dark gray in the stylized version. Also, the name of they vehicle is different as the realistic one its the new Ecto-1b, while in the stylized version its still called the Ecto-1 (As known in the first movie only). Images File:Videogame1.JPG File:Videogame2.JPG File:Videogame3.JPG File:Videogame4.JPG File:Videogame5.JPG File:Videogame6.JPG File:Videogame7.JPG File:Videogame8.JPG File:Videogame9.JPG File:Videogame10.JPG File:Videogame11.JPG File:Trailer1.JPG File:Trailer2.JPG File:Trailer3.JPG File:Trailer4.JPG File:Trailer5.JPG File:Trailer6.JPG File:Trailer7.JPG File:Trailer8.JPG File:Trailer9.JPG File:Trailer10.JPG File:Trailer11.JPG File:Trailer12.JPG File:Trailer13.JPG File:Trailer14.JPG File:Trailer15.JPG File:Trailer16.JPG File:Trailer17.JPG File:Trailer18.JPG File:Trailer19.JPG File:Trailer20.JPG File:Trailer21.JPG File:Trailer22.JPG Concept Art File:Conceptart1.JPG File:Conceptart2.JPG File:Conceptart3.JPG File:Conceptart4.JPG File:Conceptart5.JPG File:Conceptart6.JPG File:Conceptart7.JPG File:Conceptart8.JPG File:Conceptart9.JPG File:Conceptart10.JPG File:Conceptart11.JPG File:Conceptart12.JPG File:Conceptart13.JPG File:Conceptart14.JPG File:Conceptart15.JPG See also * Other Ghostbusters Video Games External links Official site Interview by PS3 Ign *Eurogamer-Sony grabs Ghostbusters from Atari News *Videogaming247-Sony press releases Ghostbusters capture *Kotaku-Atari Still Publishing Ghostbusters In North America Category:Video Games Category:Ghostbusters: The Video Game